Neiva the Wolf
Neiva (Nay-vah) is a former high ranking officer within Arthas's Scourge. These days, she spends her time trying to remember how to live. Neiva's Theme Music Description Unlike many of Arthas's former Death Knights, Neiva looks unquestionably dead, though nothing like a Forsaken. Her skin is a dark ashen shade and her cheekbones extrude slightly beneath her skin. Her collarbones, wrists, hip bones, shoulders--all the delicate places on a normal Sin'dorei woman are especially pronounced on Neiva. Her glowing eyes pierce those that displease her with an icy glare, while they favor others with lowered lids and a sultry glance. There seems to be no apparent decay on Neiva--if there is, she probably hides it carefully. As it is, she is manically obsessive about her appearance, checking and rechecking her reflection in a small hand mirror that she keeps with her always. In life, it is easy to see that Neiva must have been a striking woman. In death, that beauty has been honed and sharpened to a fine, razor edge. Her eerie good looks are disturbing and horrifying to some and fascinating to others. Neiva dresses in two contrasts: heavy battle armor or intricately crafted finery. It is not uncommon to see her slinking around in silks and satins mixed with plate mail. It is apparent that she must spend a lot of time coordinating her wardrobe. Despite her obvious vanity and seemingly fragile body, there is no question that this woman is a confident fighter. She exudes arrogance, grace, and deadliness in every movement. Personality Immediate impressions of Neiva include an almost compulsive vanity, an ego that must be fed constantly, and a healthy amount of sensuality and imperiousness, either of which may be heaped on those she wishes to manipulate. She is scathing and gives the distinct feeling of a wolf in sheep's clothing. Any can see that she is dangerous. Neiva spends no effort to hide it. She is disrespectful to most, though she will grudgingly give her spotlight over to those more powerful than her. If she is not acting disrespectful or arrogant, it is because she is behind one of the many masks she uses to manipulate others. Or, she is heavily affected by either alcohol or illicit concoctions of various herbs, which she seems to partake in frequently. Beneath this exterior, deftly hidden from most prying eyes, is a terrified young woman who has forgotten how to be 'human' (so to speak). She is so insecure that she cannot help but continually attempt to validate herself by seduction, manipulation, and martial superiority. Neiva was a powerful leader as a servant of the Lich King. Now that she is no one special, she does anything she can to cling to power, wealth, and notoriety. History Neiva does not remember anything about the past prior to her service to the Lich King. Occasionally she will see flashes and scraps of things, but they are always gone before she can make sense of them. Having no identity to return to, she instead clings to her former glory as captain of a company of specialized Scourge soldiers, comprised of former Quel'dorei rangers who were raised to serve along with her. Neiva suspects that perhaps she was also a ranger and was raised with this same unit, but it is only speculation. Her company was responsible for several stealth and reconnaissance missions that helped make Arthas's campaign successful. Like other Knights, Neiva eventually discovered how truly the Lich King had betrayed them as she and her company followed Darion Mograine to Light's Hope. Her will regained, the company disbanded as the Ebon Knights searched for a way to return to their old lives. Though she felt the Lich King's betrayal as sharply as anyone (and hatred for him, too), Neiva still has nothing familiar to latch onto in this new life, and is almost nostalgic about her time in the Scourge. This is something she keeps to herself, mostly. However, she does cling to the old nickname she was referred to as by her company when she was still Captain. Back then, they had called her "The Wolf" because they worked together like a pack, and a deadly one at that. Currently Now, Neiva works as a mercenary to fund her hedonistic lifestyle. She does everything to excess, seeking to fill her empty soul. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde_Death Knight Category:2009